In many cases, an electric load is connected directly to a branch circuit which is protected by an upstream device, such as a circuit breaker in a power distribution panel. More than one load usually is connected to the same branch circuit. Thus, when a fault condition is detected and the breaker trips, all of the connected loads lose power. Loss of power to all of the loads often creates substantial hardship to users if the fault is not quickly corrected or isolated.
In other cases, electric loads are connected to the edge of a power distribution system through power extenders, such as extension cords, power strips and power adapters. When connected in this manner, loads are even further removed from the upstream branch circuit protection device, thereby increasing the likelihood that a fault condition elsewhere in the system will adversely affect the load.
Prior art power extenders and edge connected loads are not easily monitored and independently controlled by devices that reside on a branch circuit or within a power distribution panel. Thus, there is a need in the art for such monitoring and control. Moreover, the monitoring and control capability should easily be deployable anywhere within a power distribution system, and especially at it edges, on an ad hoc basis when and where needed.